endless_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lannowar
Lannowar, also known as the Water City, is a port city at the mouth of the Bluerun and the capital of the River Kingdoms. It houses the King Jessos Merric, as well as the Chapel of Saint Ulthor, a holy site that is often a pilgrimage spot for those who worship him. A large city, it hosts many canals and water pools within the boundaries, giving it its name as well as easy transportation of goods and services within the city. In 1220 A.S., the population is roughly 120,000, mostly made up of Humans but also known to house other civilized races. Geography As of 1002 A.S., the city was split between the river halve and the canal halve. Generally speaking, the rich and powerful live on the river halve with the middle and lower class living on the canal halve or outside of the walls. Other than the keep itself, the city is dominated by two to three-story buildings inside the walls. Outside, mainly buildings of wood and timber made up the peasants living space. Off of the coast lay one island, on which lays the great Tower of Arsus, a legendary keep which houses many of the elven spellsingers of the city. In addition to being a Spellsong research area, it houses much of the Lannowar fleet on its docks. River Halve The river halve is generally two to three-story buildings of stone, imported from mines down the Bluerun. The inhabitants are generally upper to middle class artisans, merchants, or other professional workers. Markets are common in this area. The keep is located on the river banks, heavily reinforced with stone walls and a tall central building. Kitchens, barracks, and other buildings are located next to the keep. The river halve is also protected by a stone wall built off of this. Canal Halve Warehouses and low buildings make up the canal halve, and it is protected by a wooden wall and ditch of spikes. Most of the population live in this half, with many crowded houses. The streets, however, are wide and built for carriages and other workers to move goods to and fro. In the dockyards, many workers are seen moving goods, and merchant companies such as the famous Starsea Trading Co. have warehouses here to store trading goods, as well as offices for officiating business. History Lannowar is said to have been founded in times as far back as 450 A.S., when the world was still recovering from the Starfall. It has always been a trading hub, and has been built off of it. In the reign of Saint Ulthor the Blessed, it was created as the capital of the River Kingdoms and held great status as the kings and queens lived within the walls. Taverns have always been renowned within the walls, with exotic drinks and foods coming in from far and wide to be consumed by goers. However, Lannowar is also a notorious drug city, with dangerous substances such as Bloodleaf being traded within the walls and imported from pirates down the rivers from the Sun Bay. Information brokers and prostitutes populated the streets at night from the underground brothels, even though they are banned within the city. A heavy guard presence is had within the city at all times. The city has never been the site of a siege or battle, letting it grow and prosper without halt. As of 1220 A.S., it is one of the most populated single cities within the realm, and the most populated within the River Kingdoms. In the year 1002 A.S., a virulent plague known as Green Fever swept the canal halve, killing thousands until it was finally quarantined near the docks. It is thought to have been brought in through the southern rivers, and spread like wildfire through the streets. Many who died from this plague were burned so as to not spread it any further. Government As of 1220 A.S., the city was ruled directly by King Jessos Merric, a benevolent and skilled ruler. Under his reign, the city has grown even more prosperous than it once was, and he is well-loved within the city. Also having power is the Chapel of Saint Ulthor, where many thousands frequent during the day, and the High Priest always has a say in the matters of the city. They are also benevolent people, always wishing compassion and well-being to the people. During the Comaithan, the city guard offers a bounty for each head taken. Based on the race of whatever is killed, the one who turns it in gains some amount of silver. For example - a Lizardfolk killed of any tribe is rewarded with two silver, and any Tauric race can be rewarded with up to five silver due to their danger to hunt. They maintain great relations with all the other cities of the rivers, however they do hold contention with the city of Ner as the city holds tolls for going upstream from the Redrun, sometimes causing influence on the trade from the Sun Bay to Lannowar. Generally, these tolls are kept low due to the influence and meddling of politicians influencing the city. Trade The most popular exports of the city were art and food, especially scrimshaw made from the dense lizardfolk bones. Gemcrafters were well-known in the city, as well as jewelers that displayed their expensive goods. Furniture built downstream was also traded, and highly prized as collectibles for foreign merchants. Food was near always in surplus, which they shipped all through the Starsea. Fruits were especially prized for being of high quality from the plantations of the River Kingdoms. Grain was often imported, as the marshes were not particularly suited for growing wheat, barley, or rye. Breweries built in the Canal Halve imported hops and other ingredients as well to create their famed ales, and shipped them at high prices as well as serving their tavern customers. Notable Locations Tower of Argus The Tower of Argus was a legendary place for spellsingers to do their research and practice their art. While spellsinging was not particularly common within the humans of the River Kingdoms, it was populated mostly by the elves of the region, however it was not unknown for other races who hold the affinity to leave for study as well. It is rumored that they hold Demons in captive in the great basements below the tower, however this secret is kept strictly guarded by the spellsingers. It is not known if any Great Demons are under bondage within this tower. Castle of the Rivers The Castle of the Rivers is the name of the great keep of Lannowar, where the King and other nobles inhabit. It is tall and imposing, surrounded by a great inner wall almost 40 feet tall, and constantly patrolled by guards and other soldiers. Inside is the knight's barracks, a royal kitchen, and a small personal chapel for the nobles. The Red Mare A popular tavern in the canal halve, it is often frequented by many adventurers of all sorts. They host cheap ales, foods, and lodging and often have live music by popular bards and singers. All sorts of civilized races can be found drinking and merrymaking in this tavern.